Lamia Nox
by amidead
Summary: Lamia Nox is the night of mating, bloodlust, and power. As it nears, Seras' becomes more and more affected. Some of these things have caught her Master's eye. AS!
1. Default Chapter

I was reading fanfiction, and felt that it was time for me to continue my writing for my first fanfiction love. Hellsing. 

I am going to do this latin, vampire myth type thing. 

If your a fan of my other story, DO NOT FRET! I will not forget to update!!! 

A/S by the way. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, or the latin words/phrases I may be using. 

Chapter One: Lore. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Seras frowned at her report. Well rounded training, Superb instincts, Anti-Social,....Anti-Social?? 

She was social. Seras tossed the offending paper away from her. Anti-Social..puh. 

If anything it was THEM making her Anti-Social. The men feared her, the men dis-respected her..And what a pathetic way to make someone seem like a lunatic. Oh she's a fine soldier, you can trust her to save your life, but she's not worth anything else. A bit cuckoo up there, if you know what I mean. 

Seras snorted. It was all the same. They come, they fear you, they don't obey your orders, they die or get injured, and then they blame it on you. 

Though it is worse when some sadistic bastard comes around and decides he likes you, REALLY likes you. Then when you punish them for every single mistake, you'd think and hope they'd stop liking you, but no. Noooo, it was a challenge they wanted, desired. 

And you were just so cute looking when you got angry. 

She sighed. All this stress was taking its toll on her. She needed blood. :::I need blood. I want some blood. I wonder if Walter would heat some up for m-no! What am I thinking? I can't drink blood.:::: 

But Seras was beginning to remember the coppery smell, and she felt her fangs growing. Gasping, her hands flew to her mouth and she pushed her thoughts away from the blood. 

::::Curtains...curtains....blue curtains, green curtains, red curtai-blast!:::: 

Images kept coming to her unwilling mind. Bowls of blood, glasses of blood,.....pools of blood. Oh the heat, the smell, the taste. Fresh kill,.....screaming....eyes, red eyes. laughing....master..master.... 

"MASTER!!!!" 

She screamed, and bit into her hand. The familiar laughter rose up and around her, mocking, taunting, degrading. 

"Drink up Police Girl..." 

A red sleaved arm appeard from a black void dangling one of the mansion's numerous blood packs in it's white gloved hand. 

Seras shook her head in a weak attempt to deny her heritage. Her master's arm lengthened into a shoulder, and soon sprouted a head. She watched, shaking, as Alucard's body appeared completely. 

"The blood lust is too far gone Police Girl, you can't deny it tonight." 

His crimson eyes held her's and she felt herself slowly nod, and reach out to take the offered pack. Just as she was about to grab it, her master pulled it away. 

"Do you want it police girl?" 

She nodded, reaching out again. 

"Do you want it?" 

He pressed, giving the bag a teasing shake. Seras swallowed. 

"Y..yes." 

"If you want something you ask for it." 

"Can I....can I have it?" 

"Is that the kind of respect you pay your Master, Police Girl??" 

Seras bowed her head, pulling back her hand. Why was he doing this? Taunting her...it wasn't fair! 

"Master, can I have it?" 

He laughed, throwing his head back and widening his stance. He tossed her the blood pack, grinning as she caught it and tore into it with a burning hunger. 

"Feels good doesn't it Police Girl?," Seras nodded, slurping. "Flowing down your throat, satiating your thirst......" 

She licked the last drops from her mouth and smiled up at her master. 

"I feel better now." 

"Good. Good." 

"And also....sleepy." 

"Yes," He nodded. "Blood lust in a weak vampire will do that. It is why you should drink the blood walter gives you. Do you understand?" 

Seras yawned and nodded, climbing into her bed and snuggling under the covers. Instantly she was asleep. 

Alucard watched the lid descend before disappearing to obey his own master's commands. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Yes, my Master?" 

Long ago Integra would have jumped, but she was un surprised at what she called her servant's 'Grand Entrance' into her office. 

Looking calmly at the vampire's upside down body, she said with all the boredom she could muster, 

"Sometimes I really do wonder if vampires descend from bats." 

"Now, now Master, no need to get snippy." 

"Alucard, I called you ten minutes ago." 

"Yes, I know." 

She waited for the vampire to continue. 

"I was enjoying myself." 

She raised a eyebrow, but she knew her servant wouldn't reveal anything more. Clearing her throat and lighting up a cigar she leaned back. 

"We have a problem." 

"We? As I remember last time, dear Master, it was YOU who lead the Hellsing name, not us." 

Integra glared at him with her ice cold eyes. 

"There has been strange occurrences within the vampire population. The authorities are getting worried. We are aware of the decrease in FREAKS, which is good, but I have just been sent renewed statistics and what I see is shocking," 

She lifted up a folder marked 'Confidential', and frowned. 

"The amount of vampires have gone up twenty percent!" 

Alucard felt a certain glee at these words of his master. ::::It must be about time then..::::: 

Integra watched the vampire, knowing that any minute he would break out in his infamous grin and speak of the amount of fun this new problem would turn out to be. She was shocked when it never came. 

"Do you know any reason why this might happen?" 

"Oh yes,.. yes." 

"Tell me what you know." 

She leaned forward angrily, her cigar momentarily forgotten. 

Alucard grinned, eager to explain this age old vampire lore. 

"There is a time, called the _Lamia nox_. A time that is coming quite soon I believe." 

"And what is this _lamia nox_?" 

Integra pulled out a note pad and hastely wrote down some notes. 

"It is the night of all nights," Alucard took off his glasses and smiled. "The night of mating." 

She looked up sharply. 

"Mating?" 

"Yes, but the mating isn't the only thing." 

Lady Hellsing sighed. She had never been able to get her servant to come out with everything he knew at once. No, time had to be wasted asking questions. 

"What else?" 

"It is truely the night of vampires, no human is safe. Not even you my Master." 

She gritted her teeth. 

"I demand you explain this to me." 

Alucard chuckled. 

"There are things I cannot describe, things I will not describe for it is forbidden for humans to ever feel or know of such a thing. I will not become a traitor to my own race. But I will tell you what you need to know, and that is only the basic knowledge." 

"Then tell me." 

"Yes, Master. As I said, it is the night of mating, bloodlust, and heightened powers. Females are affected differently, and tend to be more calmer. While they still experiance the bloodlust, it is more often the males who create the bloodshed. In fact, the females don't actually drink until the mating." 

He paused to let Integra scribble furiously on her note pad. Once she had caught up she motioned for him to continue. 

"A contest of sorts goes on...The males want the more powerful females, and the females desire the more powerful males. There is much rivalry....It is most frusterating to receive unwanted attention, especially for the true and most powerful vampires, so many vampires get killed by the ones they desire." 

"And the ones left standing will find mates within eachother?" 

"Exactly." 

"Humph. Is that all?" 

"All you need to know, yes." 

"So your saying that in a short period of time all the problem vampires will be gone?" 

"Except for a few, yes." 

"How soon is this mating night?" 

"You will know when the Police Girl begins to become affected." 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

I don't know why, but I love the thought of the whole 'mating season' thing. Tell me what you think of this!! Oh, and I played around with an online english to latin dictionary, according to it Lamia, means vampire. And Nox, is night. 


	2. Long Awaited 2nd Chapter!

I'm back. Here to update. I apologize for the long, long, oh it's so long, of a wait. You could say life got in the way.

..ooh. I wrote the first part a loooong time ago, right after the first chapter. Just so you know. And- can you believe that I forgot my screen name? I actually couldn't remember it...how sad. I think it's happened before though...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Symbols (**my computer sucks and I have to use cheasy symbols for my fics**) :

**:_thoughts: _**

**_VNVNVscene changeVNVNV_**

**Chapter Two: Pigeons.**

_Theme song starts playing_

Integra sighed as a knock sounded at her door. :I said for them not to bother me:

"Come in."

The door opened and Walter walked in. His face was worried.

"Integra...there is something you should see. Its...Seras."

Integra's eyes narrowed. She felt rather than saw her vampire servant appear behind her.

"Has it begun?"

"Yes."

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

Seras' sat absolutely still. They swarmed around her in fear, trying to find an exit. But she had locked herself in here, and knew they had no way out. Her arm shot out and caught a plump one.

She bit into it with a growl.

It was hot, sweet with it's innocence, she drained it dry. A single drop of blood slid down her chin, but was soon joined by many as she devoured each and every one of them.

Now everything was silent.

She licked her mouth, her face blank. And then,...laughter. Maniacal laughter. :Master:

_Excellent work Police Girl! Devouring the whole pigeon coup!_

She blinked. :Pigeon..coup: She looked at her surroundings. Wood...Feathers? Seras stared fearfully at the dead bodies surrounding her. :Did I :

_Oh yes, you did that._ Her Master's voice slid silkily through her mind. Seras turned around and saw three people looking up at her. Walter looked sympathetic, while Integra looked like she was smoldering with her anger. And Alucard...well he just looked amused.

"I hope this does not become a habit." Integra puffed on her cigar. Seras hung her head.

"Walter, make sure this does not happen again."

Integra turned and left, her anger rolling off her in clouds.

Seras watched her go, her guilt weighing heavy.

"Well, then. Please come down here miss Victoria."

Seras nodded and crawled to the door. She waited for Walter to unlock it, and then climbed down. :I...I ate Integra's messenger pigeons: She frowned. She had been in her room...and then, nothing. Her mind went blank.

:I can't remember anything..:

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

Punished. Punished for going into bloodlust and sucking dry the Hellsing's messenger pigeons. Punished for something she couldn't even remember...She was sentenced to her room for a week.

She had apologized, but according to Walter a hundred pigeons cost money, and an apology wasn't likely to pay for a hundred more birds.

So here she was. In her room. Nothing to do. The only companionship she got was when Walter came in to deliver her meals.

Something strange was going on. She would refuse the blood for several minutes, before she couldn't think of anything else and pounced on it-scarfing it down like a starved animal. This wasn't right, it wasn't her.

But how can she stop it?

It was at one of these frenzied feedings that her master appeared, holding two more blood packs. He handed them to her, enjoying the way she ripped them from his hands and sunk her teeth into them.

More. She wanted more.

And more came. Alucard pulled out another two, but handed only one to her. The other, he drank himself. His fangs sunk daintily into the plastic, his throat barely moving as the blood slid down. Seras sat fasinated.

Could something be so beautiful?

His eyes were half closed, his left hand hanging gently at his side. Seras could have stayed like that for centuries, if weren't for her own blood to drink.

Feeling a bit ashamed at her pigishness, she bit into it carefully, taking only small sips at a time. She looked up to see her master smiling.

"Your getting stronger Police Girl, can you feel it?"

She nodded. She could feel it, the power surging through her body, the way she no longer woke up tired and weak.

"Im going to have to train you.." He grinned. "This will be fun."

The black void opened up around him and Seras watched as her master disappeared. His laughter echoing off her walls. :I wish I could do that..: She thought, unconsciously sucking on the empty blood pack.

She stopped, and looked down. Her eyes widened and she threw the pack away from her as if it burned.

:Oh god.:

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

Integra sipped at her tea, looking up when a head appeared in her ceiling.

"Master."

"Alucard."

The raven haired vampire floated down and rotated his body to a standing position. His tie fluttered eerily in a nonexistent breeze.

"The Police Girl needs to be trained."

"I agree. You have my permission."

"Thank you Master." He mockingly bowed, and walked backwards into a wall.

Integra snorted, going back to her work.

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

Seras bit her lip. She felt as if she was about to cry.

"What do you mean, you can't stop bringing me blood?"

Walter shook his head.

"I can't miss Victoria. Im sorry."

She nodded. Walter sighed.

"Here is the book you asked for."

She took the book, looking down and examining the cover. The Scarlet Letter.

"The Scarlet Letter?" She flipped open the book and scanned the first chapter.

"Its one of Integra's personal favorites." Walter chuckled, remembering how many times he found the young woman reading insted of working.

Seras' eyebrows rose. Personal favorite? Wow. Maybe it is good.

"Thank you Walter"

She planted a small kiss on the older man's cheek. He patted her arm, bowing slightly and leaving her to her reading. As he left, Alucard arrived.

"Police Girl, it is time."

She frowned.

"Time?"

"For your training to commence."

"Oh."

Alucard took off his yellow tinted glasses and placed them gently on her table.

"Now, the first thing, is transportation."

She nodded, following him to a wall.

"Are you human?"

"no.." She said, her voice small.

"No. You are not human. You are above humans. Therefore, anything human is nothing to you. This wall, only blocks out humans. I- (he put his hand through the wall) can go through it. You can as well."

Seras focused on the wall, pressing her hand against it. She felt ridiculous. Can't he see that she's too weak?

"Try harder, Seras."

She looked back at her master, surprised. :Did he just say my name? He never says my name: She felt giddy all of a sudden.

"Well done, Police Girl."

She looked back at her arm and jumped. It was partially inside the wall. She reached up, grabbing her glove and pulling. She gasped. For some reason she hadn't expected to feel the pull on her fingers.

"I did it!" She squealed, shoving her other hand into the wall.

But her squeal was turned into a scream as she felt invisible hands take hers and yank her into the wall. She found herself pressed against her master, his grinning face inches above her own.

"M..master!"

"This is only the begining."

"Yes...Master."

"Police Girl, you are to start walking through walls from now on, understand?"

"B..but-"

But he was gone. She sighed, awkwardly leaning her back against the inside of her bedroom wall. In a tiny voice she said:

"It's back to Police Girl then,..."

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

Integra flicked open her miniture humidifier, pulled out a cigar and gently closed the lid. Seeing Walter's slight frown, she gave him an icy glare and lit the cigar.

She had called Commander Victoria to her to discuss the...pigeon incident. She had no doubt in her mind Alucard was purposely keeping the fledgling in the dark. And so it was up to her to explain.

Integra took a long drag on her cigar.

A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in."

But the door didn't open. Insted Integra saw blonde locks coming through the door, followed by the rest of their owner.

"Commander Victoria!"

She was shocked. Normally Victoria would keep to the more human ways..what had changed? Seras gave her an apologetic smile.

"Master told me to walk through walls from now on."

:Ahh. Alucard. Well at least she knocked.:

The young vampire walked over and stood before her desk. Integra cleared her throat.

"It has been brought to my attention that Alucard has failed to explain things to you."

She saw the vampire open her mouth, and cut her off before she had a chance to speak.

"This is not about the pigeon incident, not exactly."

"Wha-"

Integra held up her hand. The vampire fell silent. She cleared her throat, cursing Alucard for neglecting his duties.

"There is a..thing. A night given to vampires..."

_"Long ago the celestial gods gave a single night to the night's creatures. The Vampires. It is called Lamia Nox-_ "

A voice.

_"Lamia Nox_. A mating night. It affects males and females differently-"

Seras heard it, at the edge of her mind. It was like a whisper, slipping underneath Integra's voice, caressingly. It was soft, neither male nor female. Neither human nor vampire. Something...else.

"_Lamia Nox, literally Vampire Night. No one can explain why it has the affects it has on them. Of course the old stories tell of four original vampires, their rage and hate flaring up at this night." _

_"-_they all gather in the same place, usually someplace with lots of open space, and fight eachother to the death-"

_"They would wait, building up their strength and power. And when Lamia Nox had again arrived, they would have such feelings of hate that it turned into bloodlust. In the end one had been killed by a human, one in the battle, and the last two forgetting about the sun and fighting past dawn." _

"Commander Victoria- are you listening?"

"Y..Yes Sir!"

"Good. Now pay attention. I will not repeat myself."

_"Who knows if those tales are true, but we do know that Lamia Nox is a real thing. And it affects every vampire. Be careful fledgling, there are nasty creatures about."_

Seras blinked. The voice was warning her? A shower of chills ran down her spine as the thought that someone or something besides her master was talking to her telepathically.

:Should I tell Master:

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

"Close your eyes, imagine the air is water. Thick, heavy, pulling you down. Imagine your swimming in it, pushing with your feet, your goal is to breathe the air above. Swim, Seras."

And she did.

"Good, now open your eyes."

She did that too. She looked around, and found herself floating in mid air, arms and legs kicking about like a submerged frog. She stopped the frog mimicries and smiled shyly at her master.

She was taller than him.

A long dark, honey brown stick rested between his lips. His glasses lay on the table next to him, while his hat was cocked on his head at such an angle that she could see only one red eye.

"You'll do fine, youngling, when the crimson tide comes."

She bowed her head, accepting his seemingly less rare praise.

_"You'll do more than fine, child. Once you realize how capable you are, it'll be hard not to do well."_

Her head shot up. :That voice..: She looked around quickly, searching the room for some sign of another presence. There was none.

Alucard stood still, his eyes focused unblinkingly on her. She swallowed uneeded air and slowly sank to the ground.

He studied her, and she felt him dipping into her mind. She took a step back.

_" He won't find me, cherie."_

Tentatively, she directed her thoughts at the voice, the feeling of the presence.

:How do you know:

_"Because, my little mouse, I am yours."_

:What do you mean:

The being sighed.

_" A little configuration in your mind, to help you along and keep you well advised."_

A familiar of sorts, she guessed.

:How did I get you:

_"You attracted me. Not only do I like blondes, but the way you deny those fantastic powers you possess, and yet come to accept them, while still granting your former humanity the right to exist in your present and future is astounding. This is the first time I've come across something like this. _

_If it isn't your ancestry influencing your power, then perhaps it is the unusual mix of letting two very different things coexist as one."_

:But that's just it! They don't! I have to either deny my humanity or my vampirism:

She felt the tears of despair prick the corners of her eyes.

_"Ahh, lovely, who told you that?"_

:Master...:

She turned her attention to him, his very serious look, and felt a wave of resentment. He was the one who was forcing her to accept one or the other, mainly the one.

_"Perhaps there is a reason why he wants you to accept being a vampire. Have you ever asked him?"_

:I couldn't. He would probably make a snide comment and disappear.:

_"It's worth a try though."_

She felt a push at her mind, like someone was urging her to do something. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured, what the hell.

"Master...?"

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"W-why do you want me to become a vampire, through and through?"

He was silent.

_"He's thinking."_

Seras stood still, waiting, hopeing he would answer her without twisting it so much that it wasn't really an answer at all.

"Your humanity sickens me."

And the black void once again materialized and he stepped back into it, leaving her in the bare room they used for practicing alone.

"Well," she said out-loud. "that's that."

_"Don't be too sure cherie. There are more reasons than that."_

:And how could you know that? Lucky guess:

_"While it is very rare, I can get a basic idea of what's going on in his head. Really basic. This time, I was able to sense that he has more than just one reason for disliking your humanity problems."_

:Like what:

_"I don't know."_

:Some help that is.:

She snorted. The creature seemed to shrug in her mind, and it became silent. Leaving her alone for the time being.

**VNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

"If I may suggest, Ms. Victoria, a few books on vampire lore?"

Walter waved an inviting hand at the numerous shelves in the Hellsing library. He had noticed her progressing vampiric abilities with quiet contemplation and decided that her master was not informing her on the history of her origins well enough.

So he took it upon himself to educate her.

He knew which books were fact, and which were hoaxes. It hadn't been too hard to figure out which of the books were actually written by bored vampires and which by greedily hopeful human writers, looking for a quick sell.

The vampires always used their real names, scrambled around to form a human name.

The young vampire nodded eagerly, following him as he browsed the shelves, occasionally pulling down a book and placing it in the little trolley he puched around.

Seras had been unusually quiet, he noticed. But the expression on her face often changed despite her lack of words. He had seen her like this several times before, though it was a new development. Usually he would shrug his shoulders and ignore it, but this time curiosity got the best of him.

"Ahem."

_"The old man wants to know about me."_

Seras blinked and turned to Walter. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Yes?"

She asked, ignoring the singing in her mind.

The butler was silent for a minute, contemplating his next question.

"Miss Victoria, I wonder...is there something bothering you?"

"Oh..uhm.."

She frowned in thought.

"Not really..I mean, this whole mating thing is a bit funny, and with Dewdrop in my-"

She gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

:I'm sorry Dewdrop:

She had forgotten her promise not to tell anyone about her new friend.

_"It's alright. I sense that he won't tell anyone if you ask him not to. He knows about my kind."_

Walter raised his eyebrows. Aha! He was right, there was something going on.

"Dewdrop?"

He asked politely.

Seras sighed in defeat. She hadn't really wanted to tell anyone, she liked having a secret.

"Dewdrop is...my familiar. She sort of sits in my mind and talks to me. She has some other-wordly powers and helps explain things better than Master."

"Ah. I think I know what you're talking about. I might have a book or two on the subject..follow me please."

**VNVNVNVNVNVNV**

Annnd cut.

How was it? If you can't see any question marks, well...I don't know what happened! I put them there, but my computer tends to erase things sometimes...It's so old it's going senile. Also, it won't let me use any cool looking scene dividers. So I must use the vnvnv's.


End file.
